


Don't ever leave my side...

by Mari_Sinpai



Category: Original Work, UTAU
Genre: Angst, F/F, Multi, Uncanon plotline, coming out: transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Sinpai/pseuds/Mari_Sinpai
Summary: Melissa tells Noji about her problems at home, and Noji offers help immediately. Everything seems well, but then something happens...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was crying while writing this I feel so much for these characters. I shipped them since Ilayda and I created them. I love them so much.
> 
> This is some sort of gift to Ilayda. It's her birthday today, and I had no time to draw her something, so I wrote her some angst.
> 
> I purposefully went with Melissa staying she, since in my canon plotline, she's still in doubt and still uses she/her-pronouns. In this story too, she's still not sure about it. Hope I cleared that up.

'I think I might be a boy.' Noji looked up from the book she was reading. They were stting at a table in the library, one was studying, the other one was casually reading a book.  
'What?' was her only reply.  
'Well, I think I might be a boy.' Melissa repeated. Noji stared at her friend, who was sitting across the table.  
'I'm not really surprised.' She said. 'But what you you mean exactly.'  
'I don't know. I'm... I'm not sure yet!' Melissa replied. 'But I sometimes feel like I'm more a boy than a girl. But for now you can still call me Melissa, okay?'  
'That's okay.' Noji smiled. She put her book away, and laid her hand on top of Melissa's hand. 'Whatever your choice is, I support it.' There it went. The tears appeared. Noji tightened the grip on Melissa's hands, who was sobbing uncontrolably. She caressed her friend's hands with her thumbs. After a minute of looking at her friend cry, she decided to ask what's the real problem. Melissa tried to calm herself down before she started talking.  
'Mom... M-Mom doesn't agree.' Melissa stuttered. 'S-She's always... always said I'm more like a boy than a girl, and that I was a broken daughter. This morning I... I told her...' Melissa started sobbing again. 'S-She kic-kicked me out!' Noji's mouth fell open.  
'Did she really do that? Melissa, she can't do that!' Melissa looked at her.  
'I know but she... did...' She took her hands back from Noji's grip and rubbed her eyes. 'I can't go back anymore...'  
'You can stay at my place!' Noji abruptly said. 'I'm sure my parents will agree once I tell them what's happened!' Melissa looked at her, blinked a few times, and then burst out in tears again.  
'Th-thank you so much!' She cried out. 'I-I wouldn't know wha-what to do without you!'  
'Right?' Noji giggled. 'I know, don't worry about it, I'll be there for you! That's what friends are for, right?' Melissa jumped up and ran around the table, towards Noji. Noji quickly got up, and immediately got two arms swung around her.  
'Thank you. So much...'

On their way home, Noji suddenly realised something.  
'Wait but... what about your stuff?'  
'They're at Sascha's. He lives closest to me, and he kind of knows what I'm going through.'  
'True.' Noji said. 'Shall we pick your stuff up before we go?' Melissa nodded. They were quite close to Sascha's house anyway.  
'He tried to let me stay at his place, but his parents didn't allow. They said something about not having enough space, and not wanting someone else butting in their lives. I don't know, Sascha's parents are kind of harsh, especially his father.'  
'Hmmm... I've heard Sas talk about that, indeed.' Noji looked up. 'But, no worries, I'm here!' Melissa turned her head to Noji and smiled.  
'Really, I can't thank you enough. What can I do to make it up to you?' Melissa asked.  
'I'd say nothing...' Noji started. 'But knowing you, you wouldn't agree with that. So... what about getting the both of us some ice cream? The weather's really nice, and I've been craving for ice cream since for ever.' She giggled. Melissa felt some weight drop from her shoulders. Noji really was the best friend Melissa could ever wish for.  
'Alright. But first, my stuff at Sascha's place.' Melissa stopped in front of a small house. 'Because we... arrived.'  
'Ah. I can see why they wouldn't have enough space.'  
'I know... It is really small.' Melissa walked to the front door and rang the bell. In a few seconds, the door flew open.  
'Mel! Thank god nothing happened to you!' Sascha exclaimed. 'And Noji too! Hey! I assume you found a place to stay?'  
'Yeah...' Melissa smiled. 'Or well, most likely. We're still not completely sure, but Noji's parents probably won't mind.'  
'I'm glad.' Sascha smiled. He pointed at one of the doors connected to the hallway. 'You're stuff's over there. I must say, you're kinda lucky. I was just about to leave. I got a message from Volante that he's in the city with Pip and I really can's stay out of that, can I?' Sascha giggled.  
'Right. Okay. I'll quickly get my stuff, you go get those boys' asses.' Melissa chuckled. Sascha finger gunned at her.  
'You know it.' Melissa walked past him and quickly opened the door. She grabbed her suitcase, and walked back.  
'That's... it?...' Noji asked, staring at the suitcase.  
'Well, yes. I didn't have much time, so I couldn't really grab my stuff. But I'll manage...' Melissa smiled. 'Don't worry, my biggest problem is already solved. Also, thank you for letting me have my stuff here in the meantime.' Sascha smiled.  
'Not a problem. Now quick, shoo shoo, I got a boy to make mine.' He grabbed Melissa's arm and pulled her out of the door. 'Oh and... have fun.' He winked at her, and then closed the door behind them.  
'What did he mean by that?' Noji asked.  
'No idea...' Melissa turned her face. Noji looked at her, but couldn't see the blush crawl upon her friend's face.

A few hours passed by. Noji and Melissa just returned from getting their ice cream, when Noji saw her father's car parked in front of her house.  
'Ah, dad's home!' She said, and grabbed Melissa's hand. 'Come, we'll go ask immediately.'  
Once inside, her father was already waiting for her.  
'Why is there a suitcase in the hallway?' He asked. Melissa looked down.  
'Umm... Dad? Is it okay if... Melissa stays here for a while?' She asked carefully. 'There're some... troubles at her place... and she can't seem to stay there...'  
'Can I ask what kind of troubles?' Her father asked. 'I know they might be personal, but I have to know what's going on so your mother and I are prepared for taking care of your friend.'  
'So you mean she'll get to stay?'  
'Are you even listening? Not if Melissa isn't telling what's going on.'  
'Right... err... do you want to explain it?' Melissa nodded.  
'Come sit down.' Noji's father smiled, and led them into the living room. 'Now please tell me what's happening.' Melissa explained the entire story, starting from how her mother used to talk about Melissa, to her coming out this morning, and her mother kicking her out of the house. She also explained that she wasn't really sure yet, but her mother still didn't accept it.  
'It's a really bad thing of a parent to act this way, especially if your kid isn't feeling well.' Noji's father said. 'Alright, you get to stay. But on one condition.' Melissa tilted her head, wondering what it could be. It didn't really matter though, anything better than living on the streets.  
'You'll have to help in this household, just like Noji does.' Her father smiled. 'And you'll have to study properly, I'm not going through the trouble of a kid constantly failing classes.'  
'Melissa is really smart!' Noji cheered. 'She even helps me a lot!'  
'Well then, that's settled.' Noji's father got up. 'Though, please, try to fix this problem with your parents as soon as possible, alright?' Melissa nodded again.  
'I will. Thank you so much, sir!' She got up and shook his hand. 'Thank you!'  
'No problem. Now go! Quickly get your stuff ready so you can at least sleep tonight!' Noji jumped up.  
'Yes! For ever sleep-over time!'

'You sure you're okay with me sleeping in the same room as you?' Melissa asked Noji.  
'Mel... we've been friends for years. You've slept in this room multiple times. Don't think I'll change my behaviour towards you because of what you told me this afternoon.' Noji smiled and sat down on her bed. Tears welled up in Melissa's eyes again. Noji patted the space next to her on her bed, signing her friend could sit down next to her. She did, and Noji closed her arms around Melissa, who was, once again, crying without stopping.  
'Shhh...' Noji caressed Melissa's back by stroking her fingers up and down. 'Don't worry, it's going to be alright...' After a few minutes of hugging, Melissa eventually got up and looked at Noji. She opened her mouth to say something, but Noji stopped her.  
'You're about to say thank you again, aren't you?' Melissa blinked a few times, then nodded. 'Don't even think about it. You've said thank you for like a million times already today, I'm done with it.' She pushed Melissa on her own bed. 'Now go sleep. You must be tired. I'll turn the lights off really soon!' Melissa quickly got herself under her blankets, when Noji turned the lights off. They kept talking for a few minutes, but when they both started noticing they really were very tired, they quickly wished eachother good night. Before they knew, they had both fallen asleep.

 

A couple of weeks had passed by. Melissa still lived at Noji's place. Even though she had tried to get in touch with her parents, she still couldn't come back home. Noji's parents were extremely kind, and kept her at home, but she couldn't stay there for ever. Melissa too started to notice she was, in some way, a burden to the family. They didn't mind, since Melissa helped out a lot, but suddenly having your family expand with one member was quite offputting. Noji felt it too. She had been tired a lot lately. Probably lack of sleep, but since her parents didn't trust it, she still had to visit a doctor. Melissa suggested she'd bring Noji, but instead her mother went along. While Noji was at the doctor's, Melissa went to the library to study some more. They had an important maths test coming up soon, and she absolutely couldn't fail this one. Not that she could focus though, as her thoughts kept wandering off to Noji and her family. To Noji, who was now having a conversation with her doctor, maybe even getting a check-up. What if something really was wrong? Melissa shook her head, trying to get the anxious thoughts away from her. She sighed.  
'This isn't working.' She got up, grabbed her stuff, and left the library. She took her phone out of her pocket, checking if Noji had sent something.  
'Nothing...' Melissa groaned. Just at that moment, her phone went off. It was Noji, she was calling.  
'Yes? Hello? Noji?' Melissa asked. She could hear a sob on the other side of the phone.  
'Hey... Melissa... can you come home... please?' Melissa barely let Noji finish her sentence.  
'I'm on my way, be there in five minutes!' Melissa hung up and started running. Noji was crying. Noji was begging her to come home. Something must be wrong.

Once arrived at Noji's house, she saw both her parents' cars were at home. And an...  
'Ambulance?' Melissa's eyes widened. 'What in the world?' She went inside through the back door, and stopped when she saw her parents sitting at the dining table, both crying.  
'Where's Noji?' Melissa panted. 'What's going on?'  
'Noji is upstairs... with a doctor...' Noji's mother muttered. 'Please wait until they leave. Noji asked me not to tell you anything, she wanted to tell you herself.' Melissa's heart skipped a beat. No way, something must be horribly wrong. Melissa turned around when the door opened. It was the doctor.  
'Ah, are you Noji's brother... err... sister?' He looked at Melissa. She shook her head. 'No, friend. Is she in her room?' The doctor nodded.  
'Yes, but please stay calm, she need rest.' The doctor hadn't even finished, or Melissa already disappeared through the door. She walked upstairs, skipping steps so she'd be upstairs faster. She flew the door open to her and Noji's room, to find her in her bed.  
'Hey...' Noji said with a soft voice. 'There you are...' Melissa stumbled towards her, and sat down in front of her bed, on her knees.  
'What's... what's going on?...' She looked at Noji's hand, which had a clip on one of her fingers. 'What happened?'  
'Well I... went to see a doctor...' Noji started. She giggled. 'But you knew that already. Well, turns out I had to go to hospital, because the doctor wasn't sure what was going on.' Melissa took her hand.  
'And then?'  
'Well... the doctors at the hospital weren't sure either, so they took some blood and got a few scans. By that time, they said “it might take a few days before you'll get the result.”. But, that doctor barely spoke his words, or another doctor came in.' Tears filled Noji's eyes. Melissa tightened the grip on her hand.  
'And... what happened then?..'  
'That doctor... that doctor said something was very wrong... with my heart...' Melissa looked at her. Noji sighed. A tear fell down her cheek.  
'I'm sorry Melissa.' She trembeled. 'I'm so sorry. I promised you I'd always be there for you, but I can't.'  
'Noji! Please don't worry about that! I'll be fine. This is more important, we first have to make sure you'll get better!' Noji sobbed, more tears fell down her face.  
'That's... the problem... Melissa...' She cried. 'I won't get better...'

A heavy weight dropped on Melissa's shoulders.  
'W-What?' She stuttered. 'W-What do you m-mean?'  
'It's... as I said... I won't get better...'  
'H-How long?' Melissa tried to bite back her tears, but it was in vain. Tears streamed down her cheeks, even worse than it did when her mother had abandoned her.  
'I'm not sure. The doctors aren't either... but... soon...'  
'What's this “soon” you're talking about?' Melissa stood up and looked around.  
'Around... a week... maybe two... The doctors let me... let me go home to... die...'  
'A week!?' Melissa turned her face to Noji again. 'A week!? Just a week and then you'll just... you'll j-just... you... you'll...' Melissa couldn't stop her crying anymore. She fell on her knees again, and burried her face in Noji's arm.  
'I'm so sorry Melissa... I'm so sorry...'  
'Don't be! Noji please don't worry about me. Please. Don't think about my well-being right now! I beg you!' Melissa exclaimed. 'I beg you...'  
'I'm trying, Melissa. But without me, where will you go? What will you do?' Noji tried to sit up. Melissa quickly got up and tried to help her.  
'I'll manage I... I'm...' She tried to stay strong, but she couldn't. She broke, right there, in front of her best friend. In front of the girl she cherished so much.  
'Don't leave me alone Noji... I do need you...' Melissa hid her face in her hands. 'I don't want you to leave me... I want you to be with me...' Noji too, started crying again. They were both crying, both unable to talk for a while. After a few minutes, a knock on Noji's door appeared. The doctor walked in.  
'Hey... I got your medication, so you won't feel any pain at...' The doctor hesitated. 'At the end... I'm so extremely sorry, I wish we had found it earlier. I'm so sorry.' Noji looked at the doctor, and then smiled through her tears.  
'It's not your fault, sir.' Melissa was amazed by how calm and kind Noji could stay. If it was Melissa in her place, she'd probably have gotten really angry, even if it wasn't justified. The doctor spoke a few more encouraging words, but then disappeared through the door.  
'Noji... if you need me, please let me know as soon as possible.' Melissa said. 'I won't leave this room, unless you need me to. I'll stay by your side.'  
'But what about your studies?' Noji looked at her.  
'I don't care about my studies. You are more important.' Melissa looked determined.  
'Alright.' Noji decided to just give up already. 'Now it's my turn to thank you...'

A week had passed. Melissa was silently preparing for the day to arrive, even though she tried not to show it. Noji had gradually gotten weaker. She was now only lying in bed, sometimes reading, but mostly sleeping. At times Noji was sleeping, Melissa quickly left the room to get some food for herself, or took some times reading or drawing. This time too, Noji was asleep upstairs, as Melissa was downstairs, sitting at the dining table with a piece of paper in front of her. She was drawing something for Noji. Something she had to see before... before it happened. Melissa and Noji had agreed to text eachother if Melissa was needed, so when Melissa looked at the time on her phone, she saw Noji had just sent something. It was already 11 pm, but she was awake. Melissa had just finished her drawing. She grabbed bottle of water, requested by Noji, and walked upstairs. She opened the door to Noji's room, to see her laying in her bed. Her face was extremely pale, even more than it was earlier that day.  
'Hey... I got your water...'  
'Thanks...' Melissa walked towards the bed, and handed Noji the bottle. She noticed the piece of paper in Melissa's hand. 'What's that?' She asked.  
'It's... it's...' Melissa's heart suddenly started pounding. 'It's a... drawing...'  
'Can I see?' A weak smile appeared on Noji's face.  
'Sure... you can...' Melissa gave her the drawing, and sat down on her own bed. Noji turned around the paper. Melissa had drawn Noji, smiling. It looked exactly like her. Her long, blue dyed hair falling down her face, her bangs which were just a little too long. The very small slit between her front teeth, everything was accurate.  
'Thank you... Thank you Melissa... This really means a lot to me.' She started sobbing. 'You really mean so much to me.'  
'So do you... to me...' Melissa got up and walked to her bed. She bent down, and grabbed Noji's hand. 'You mean so, so much to me.' Melissa's eyes filled themselves with tears again. 'Noji... I... I love you... Noji... Please don't... Please don't leave me... I love you so much...' Noji's eyes widened for a few seconds, but then she closed them and a big smile appeared on her face.  
'I know... I knew... I wasn't sure, though...' She said. She opened her eyes again, and looked at Melissa. 'I... I love you too... I'm sorry we spent so little time with eachother.'  
'Please don't speak in past tense! It's not over yet!' Melissa cried. 'I'll spend all the time I have with you! I promise!'  
'I know...' Noji didn't stop smiling, not until Melissa bent down a little further, and pressed her lips against Noji's. Noji's lips felt warm, and soft, opposed to her hand which felt ice cold. Melissa pulled back, and stared at Noji.  
'I'll love you for ever. Always. I'll spend every minute with you. Until the end. I promise.' Melissa whispered.  
'I love you too. I want to spend every second I have with you. I'll always be with you. I promise.' Noji whispered in return.

The morning after, Melissa woke up with sore knees. She had fallen asleep while kneeling in front of Noji's bed, holding her hand. She looked up at Noji's face, which had a faint smile on it. She squeezed her hand.  
'Noji... Wake up... We have time to spend together...' Melissa whispered, but it was in vain. She got up, and looked at Noji. She had stopped breathing. Tears fell down Melissa's face. The time, the minutes and the seconds they'd spend together were so much shorter than she'd ever wanted. She sat down again, took Noji's hand, and kissed it.  
'I'll always love you, Noji... so please... don't ever leave my side...'

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, hope you cried.


End file.
